Megaman Battle Network: Silver Vanguard
by Xana100
Summary: Twenty five years after the events of MMBN6, a new adventure unfolds as we take a look into the life of Marcus Kang, a 16-year old junior with a second identity. Along with Patch Hikari and Ellie Wu, they meet new friends and face many challenges, including high school. Not really much of a romance Fanfic, but there will be multiple pairings. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh... Alright, not gonna mince any words here. This is my first Fan Fiction. Alright? You can hate it, but I only want constructive criticism. No "Oh, I hate how you did this." or "Yep, this sucks." without any helpful comments. Reviews are welcome. Now enough with this banter. Enjoy.**

**EDIT: Can't believe I forgot this...**

**Disclaimer: The Megaman Battle Network series and all its ideas... I own none of 'em! I own this story and the characters though (excluding Patch Hikari).**

All was silent as eyes fell upon the gigantic, holographic image in the middle of the stadium. There stood a lone Navi, eyes covered by a gleaming red visor attached to what looked like a partial helmet, letting the Navi's shaggy black hair rest on his back. On its face was a look of boredom. Where its right hand would have been was a black and silvery base protruding grey energy in the shape of a sword. The standing Navi looked unscathed and bored as it let out a rather loud yawn for everybody in the crowd to hear.

After what seemed like forever, a booming voice pierced the stadium. "WOW! Now THAT'S what I call entertainment! After five quick strikes with the cyber sword, the current champ was blown away! Give it up for the new and mysterious champion, Silver Vanguard!"

The crowd went wild as it cheered, whistled, and screamed. Right below the huge hologram was a machine with two people on either side of it. The previous champion just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was vexing losing as a champion, especially against someone who was completely unheard of before. However, he didn't have much time to think about that as this so called "Silver Vanguard" came up to him and extended his hand.

"Hey man, sorry about that. Hopefully your Navi gets better soon."

The former champion sighed as he looked at the guy who beat him. There was a grin on his face that showed a little bit of arrogance. Normally people would get pissed off, but he couldn't help but chuckle a little and accepted the handshake.

"Heh, he'll get better in no time. But seriously, Silver Vanguard can't be your name. Ever gonna tell me or the audience what your real name is?"

The Silver Vanguard just shrugged and turned around to look at the crowd. "Maybe someday... But not now." He walked away as the announcer went on to commentate.

"...And that's all for the 6th annual Dentech City Tournament! To all our viewers and listeners out there, stay in tune..."

* * *

Bells rang at DenTech High School as people poured out the classrooms. People began chatting about the Dentech City Tournament that happened the night before. That is, all except for one guy in class 2-F. Groaning with his face flat on his desk, he was rudely awaked by the bell. As he lifted his face up, the son of the greatest Netbattler in history (Lan Hikari) and his best friend, Patch Hikari, walked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Not the image one would expect from the- Eh? Hey, Marcus!"

The said boy just planted his face back to his desk and sighed. "Patch, what do you want? You know last night drained me."

Patch just ruffled the back of his short burgundy hair with a small smile. "Aw, it couldn't be that bad man."

Marcus grabbed Patch by the shirt and dragged him down to his level and spoke with a deep, low voice. "You try living a double life... I had to run through at least 5 different alleyways to get away from the paparazzi. FIVE."

After Marcus released Patch, he laughed, but quickly caught eye of a girl their age coming their way. "Hey, Marc. Ellie at your 12."

Marcus quickly shot up, long black hair flowing in the air. It quickly fell back down, covering his eyes and part of his glasses. To everyone else, she looked cute and that's about all they see. However, to Marcus, he sees the love of his life, perfect in every way possible. That flowing brown hair, those carefree brown eyes... His train of thought was soon broken as soon as Ellie began speaking.

"Hey you two! You guys heard of the tournament that happened last night?"

Marcus blushed as soon as he was brought back to reality and managed to speak up. "Y-Yeah... Cr-Crazy, right?"

Patch laughed as he leaned his elbow against Marcus' shoulder. "Yep! That Silver Vanguard was really something, wasn't he?"

Marcus mentally cursed Patch, but kept a smile on his face to hide his distaste with his friend. Ellie, however, squealed at the mention of the Silver Vanguard. "Oh my God! I love the Silver Vanguard! He looks so cool and the way he Netbattles... Oh my God..."

Patch covered his ear as she squealed and Marcus cringed a bit as the two listened to Ellie act like a complete fan girl. Marcus blushed as he listened to every compliment and by the end of Ellie's "speech," he was as red as a tomato. Patch tried holding back his laughter as he saw Marcus growing redder each time, but Ellie leaned in closer to Marcus.

"Hey, Marcus. Are you alright? You're as red as a tomato."

"E-Eh? Oh... Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?" She began reaching for Marcus' face, he suddenly got up. "Marcus?"

"I-I... I gotta go now!" Marcus quickly grabbed his bag and dashed out of the room, face growing redder every moment he ran past everyone. _Oh God... Netbattling was never this hard... _He made his way out of the school and got onto the metro just as it was about to leave. He sat down on a seat and sighed as he stared at the roof of the train. _Oh my God... Did I really do that...? I wonder what she'll think of me now...?_

Back at the school, Ellie looked the door Marcus ran out of and then looked at Patch. He looked amused and not at all concerned. It was like he figured this would happen. Before Ellie could even begin to ask, Patch walked over to his desk, which was only a seat or two away from Marcus', and grabbed his bag. "Wanna visit Marcus?"

Ellie just nodded as she walked to her own desk and grabbed her stuff. _I hope nothing's wrong with him..._

**Phew... So guys! You like? Like I said, review! Please? Gimme something to work on! As for some terminology, I'll explain some here.**

**Navi: Net Navigator. Basically those human-like data that inhabits a PET.**

**PET: Personal Terminal. Think of your smart phone. Only even more better. With a Navi in it.**

**Netbattling: Basically when two Navis go head to head.**

**DenTech: The city where the story is most likely gonna take place for a majority of the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello and welcome to chapter two! Now if you guys don't mind, I'd like to try something a little new..._**

**Marcus:**** Huh... Why am I... And what are you-**

_**Yep. That's right.**_

**Marcus:**** Wait, what?! Don't tell me-**

_**Uh huh.**_

**Marcus:**** ...I will murder you in your sleep. I hope you know that.**

_**Yeah, yeah... That's what they all say... Now moving on!**_

**_Ahem... So. If you hate some of the names I used, by all means tell me! I'll do my best to change them and will gladly accept recommendations! And again, since I practically forgot to add this until recently... DISCLAIMER: I don't own the MMBN series nor anything related to it, other than my original characters and the thing in bold near the end of the story._**

**NetCity**

In the ever-so-busy NetCity, two Navis were chilling in one of the many digitized parks. They were laying down next to each other, looking up at the digital clouds and sun that were recently added to NetCity a couple of years ago. They idly chatted for a couple of minutes, but everything soon went silent. After what seemed like five minutes, the Navi on the right sighed.

"Man... This bites."

The one on the left turned to the Navi in distress and chuckled. "What's wrong? Can't take a little publicity?"

The one on the right just hopped up onto his feet and stretched a bit. He looked like a standard Navi, donning the standard sky blue and navy blue human-like appearance; he didn't even have a custom symbol on his helmet or chest. However, one distinct property of this "standard" Navi is his personality, which he didn't mind expressing on a daily basis.

"Shut it, Ven. Not in the mood for this right now."

Ven just sat up straight, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them as he looked straight ahead. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he snickered a little. "What? Last night couldn't have been that bad, Zhi. Or should I say Silver Van-"

Before Ven could finish his sentence, a girl Navi in multiple shades of purple came from the right and pounced on Zhi. Completely caught off guard, he, along with the Navi that pounced on him, fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Ven managed to miss getting stuck underneath the two and cringed as they fell. The purple Navi slowly rolled off of him and sat like nothing happened while Zhi groaned as sat himself upright.

Ven chuckled at the sight and turned to the purple Navi. "Jeez... That's one hell of an entrance you made, Jinx."

Jinx giggled a little, but Zhi started rubbing the arm he fell on. "'Jeez' is right... I swear Jinx, you're gonna freakin' tackle me 'til deletion!"

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper! You know I was just being friendly." Jinx made an innocent face and started pouting.

However, Zhi just scoffed at that and Ven chuckled some more. "If that's friendly, I'd hate to see you pissed off."

"Man, don't even start... I've seen her mad." Zhi shuddered as he dove into his memory banks. "She'd make Megaman shake in his boots."

Now it was Ven's turn to scoff. "Please... My pops isn't scared of anything."

/

After even more idle talking, Ven got up and brought out a screen showing various tidbits of information. He glanced at the time and sighed a little. "Looks like we should go now. Our NetOps are probably gonna kill us if we don't get back in time."

"Ain't that the truth..." Both Zhi and Jinx muttered. Zhi dusted himself off as he helped Jinx off the ground. Ven just raised an eyebrow at that, but decided to shrug it off.

"Well then! I'm gonna log out first. Later guys." Ven digitized into pixels and the pixels of him vanished into thin air as a short "Log Out" came and went where he once stood.

Just as Zhi was about to log out, Jinx caught him by the wrist. Zhi looked at Jinx strangely, but didn't resist her grasp.

"So Zhi... Your NetOp tell mine about the whole 'Silver Vanguard' thing?"

Zhi sighed when he heard the question. "Not yet. Says he's 'waiting 'til the right moment' or something like that. The only ones that know about it are us three, Marcus, and Patch."

"Is that right..." Jinx made a smirk that only a trickster would make as she replied. Zhi, knowing that she was up to something, tried speaking back, but couldn't as she pecked his cheek. He grew a slight blush as Jinx sweetly smiled.

"Well, I'll be seein' you soon!" And with that, Jinx logged out. Zhi just stood there, brushing the area she pecked at. He can't be falling for her. There's just no way... Sure she looked cute with with that smile and all but...

After shaking his head, he slapped himself twice on the face. "Alright... Snap out of it... Log out... And relax..." And that's just what he did as he went back to his PET.

* * *

**Real World, Marcus' House...**

Marcus didn't bother knocking on the door as he barged right in, took off his shoes, and dashed up the stairs to his room. He tossed his bag onto his chair and sank into his bed. So many thoughts were scrambling around in his head, but he never got the chance to organize them when his mother's voice pierced through his thoughts.

"Marcus! Is that you? Dinner'll be out in a half an hour!"

Getting up from the bed, he replied with a quick "Alright!" and took out his PET from his drawer. It was the newest model, sporting a decently-sized touch screen as well as a few buttons and a mini-projector. There was a slot for chips as well as an infrared light and a retractable cord for jacking in. It was monotone but sleek with black, white, and different shades of grey, and it also sported Zhi's real symbol: a black "Z" and a curve cutting the "Z" in half with white in the background.

He pressed the symbol and the PET came to life as the screen showed a menu. Zhi was there, scouring around to sort everything out. He turned around and saw Marcus, offering a little wave.

"Hey Marc, how was school?" Zhi was almost done filing everything inside the PET when he heard the sigh. He stopped everything and just looked up at his human companion. He looked troubled to say the least.

"Hey Zhi... School was just same old same old... Though I did run away from Ellie..." Marcus had meant to murmur that last part, but a sigh from Zhi told him he heard it all.

"Love problems, eh? Can't help you there. Oh, and do you mind if I get rid of this program? Disguising like a standard Navi is annoying..." Just as Marcus was about to reply, his mother called again.

"Marcus! Patch and Ellie are here! I'm sending them into your room now!"

Marcus almost fell off his bed when he heard that. Why the hell are they here now?! He quickly stuffed his PET into a drawer and took out an older model from his bag. Zhi moved over to it easily and noticed how frantically Marcus was moving his things. He was hiding chips that were laying across the room, as well as his pack and folders of chips. He was also tidying up the place in record time, making a mess of a room look adequate.

By the time Patch and Ellie got up to his room, the place was decently clean and free from anything that related to Netbattling, save for a few magazines. Marcus was casually sitting on his bed, fiddling around with the older model of the PET. He pretended not to notice them until they stepped into his room.

"O-Oh, hey guys... What brings you to my place?" There was a slight tinge of venom in his voice, mainly directed to Patch.

"Nothing really. What, we can't visit a friend's house?" Patch smiled as he grabbed one of the two chairs and plopped down on it.

"No, just... A little warning would've been nice..." Marcus put a slight jab in the "warning" and Patch understood. He just laughed and scratched the back of his head, giving a short "Sorry 'bout that."

Ellie, on the other hand, started growing a little suspicious as the two conversed. "Hey, you two... Are you guys hiding something from me?"

Marcus' heart skipped a beat and Patch flinched but quickly regained his composure. "Eh... W-What ever do you mean? W-We're just having a friendly chat! Aren't we, Marcus?"

"Y-Yeah, we aren't hiding anything from you..." The two nervously laughed as Ellie observed the two.

"Oh really?..." Ellie was about to pry more until Marcus' mom called from downstairs again.

"Dinner's ready! You three should come down before it gets cold!"

Marcus mentally thanked the heavens for the timing and got up from the bed. "C'mon guys, it's ramen night tonight!"

Patch perked up at the mention of food and quickly dashed out of the room, shoving Marcus aside. "First bowl's mine!"

Marcus quickly regained his balance as he ran down after him. "Over my dead body!"

Ellie just giggled at the sight of her two childhood friends being themselves again until she came across a magazine. She picked it up and flipped through it, showing. "Huh... I didn't know he still reads these."

After flipping a few pages, her eyes widened. She tossed the magazine on Marcus' bed as ideas began pouring into her mind. She then dashed down the stairs almost as crazily as the other two, ready to tell them some good news. The page the magazine landed on shouted its title in big, bright letters: **Team Netbattle Tourney! Any Team of 5 are Welcome!**

**_Pwa... Done and done. As always, I expect reviews! And please, try to keep them constructive?_**

**_Also, moar terms!_**

**_-NetCity: Basically a city for NetNavis._**

**_-Netbattle: ...C'mon guys. I should not have to explain THIS. Nor the one above me for that matter._**

**Marcus:**** ...Am I just gonna suffer like this? With this... This...-**

**Patch:**** You aren't alone buddy...**

**Ven & Zhi:**** *nods in agreement***

_**Aw... It can't be that bad, guys!**_

**Ellie:**** Hey guys! What's... Oh...**

**Jinx:**** ...Can we kill him? Or at least skin him alive?**

_**...Oh my. Uh... So in an effort to stay alive, I'll cut it off right here. Tell me if you would like to see more of this or just want me to get rid of this all together. It's majority rules! If I see nothing in dem reviews, I'm going to continue with this whether you like it or not.**_

**Patch:**** Please, help us... He's insane...**


End file.
